List do Chaosu
by 1Amadea1
Summary: Mai pisze list do Chaosu, mówiąc mu jak się czuła podczas służby u niego. Opowiada swoje życie, zrujnowane przez kilka złych decyzji. Jednoczęściowa historia.


Wysyłam jednoczęściówkę, mam nadzieję, że jest mało błedów. Proszę o szczere opinie! Wyznaję zasadę- czytasz=komentujesz, może być z anonima, nie robi mi to różnicy. Jest to opowieść o herosce, którą wymyśliłam na podstawie książęk o Percym Jacksonie. Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści z tej historii.

PS: Nie ukradłam tej pracy Amadei z rickriordan, bo ja jestem tą Amadeą!

Ból.

Cierpienie.

Smutek.

Tylko do takich uczuć jestem zdolna.

Przez Ciebie, POTWORZE!

Kiedyś kochałam słońce, gwiazdy, naturę; byłam szczęśliwa. Teraz nawet nie wiem co to znaczy. W pamięci pozostało mi tylko wspomnienie jakie to uczucie i tęsknota za tym.

Wszystko co ubóstwiałam, chcę zniszczyć, rozerwać na strzępy i zmiażdzyć.

To przez Ciebie, przez twoje czarne, bezdenne oczy, Chaosie. Spojrzałeś na mnie i już wtedy umarłam. Ale to Cię nie zadowoliło. Musiałeś mnie złamać psychicznie i udało Ci się.

Kiedy zamykam powieki widzę twarze herosów, roześmiane, szczęśliwe. Małych bezbronnych dzieci, nic nie wiedzących o swoim pochodzeniu. Kazałeś mi zabić, zabić te małe, słodkie i jakże naiwne istotki! A ja, idiotka, wykonałam twoją wolę.

Sophie, pięcioletnia dziewczynka dopiero odkrywająca świat, zawsze uśmiechnięta. Zbierała grzyby w lesie razem z ojcem, na chwilę się od niego oddzieliła, lecz na dość długo bym zdołała przeszyć ją strzałą. Była córką Afrodyty i to Ciebie zdenerwowało. Była piękniejsza od twoich dzieci.

Kendra i Grace, czteroletnie bliźniaczki. Do dziś pamiętam krzyk Grace kiedy zobaczyła martwe ciało przyjaciółki, jej łzy spływające po policzkach i to, że chciała ze mną walczyć, pomścić Kendrę. Wtedy się z niej zaśmiałam, wiedząc, że nie ma ze mną szans. Teraz podziwiam jej odwagę, na którą ja nigdy się nie zdobędę. Obie były córkami Zeusa, a Ty nie kochałeś nieba, wręcz je nie cierpiałeś, one zawiniły to, że ich ojciec panował na niebie.

Jerry, chłopczyk, dożył ledwie dwóch lat. Utopiłam go, bezbronnego w jeziorze. Nienawidziłeś go, był synem Hefajstosa. Nie umiał nawet mówić, a TY uznałeś go za zagrożenie. Stwierdziłeś, że umie władać ogniem i to jest niebezpieczne, lecz ja wiem, jego matka wybrała boga kowali zamiast Ciebie.

Julia, przeżyła zaledwie dzień. Jeden dzień Potworze! Jak mogłeś, jak ja mogłam to zrobić! Leżała w inkubatorze, spokojna i uśmiechnięta, cieszyła się ze świata, który miała dopiero poznać. Wtedy podcięłam jej gardło. Do dziś nie wiem dlaczego, wydałeś taki rozkaz, który ja bezmyślnie wykonałam. Jeden dzień, zapamiętaj te słowa, jeden dzień… Przysięgam ty będziesz cierpiał mocniej niż ona.

Anie… Oh Bogowie! Nigdy nie spotkałam osoby tak radosnej i wesołej. Najpierw ją śledziłam w szkole. Żyła zaledwie jedynaście lat, a tak dużo przeszła! Była sierotą, jej matkę zabiłeś, a ojca, Apolla uwięziłeś. Mimo tego pocieszała rówieśników, bawiła się z nimi. Co noc w ciemności słyszę krzyk jej kolegów i koleżanek, kiedy jej pierś przeszyła beżowa strzała.

Myślałam, że nie istnieje nic gorszego co mogłabym dla Ciebie zrobić. Och Bogowie, jakże się myliłam!

Wykonałam dla Ciebie jeszcze gorszy wyrok, zabiłam własną siostrę. Miała trzynaście lat, nie była półkrwi, zwyczajna śmiertelniczka. Zrzuciłam ją z mostu, dobrze wiedząc, że nie umie pływać. Nigdy nie wybiję sobie z pamięci jej smutnego, zaskoczonego spojrzenie, nie zapomnę jej drżącego głosu, gdy wypowiedziała jedno zdanie: „ Co się z tobą stało, Mai, dlaczego to robisz?"

Zabiłam ją, i jeszcze wiele innych niewinnych osób, nie, stop nie osób, TO BYŁY DZIECI, KTÓRYCH RODZICE ZROBILI COŚ NIE PO TWOJEJ MYŚLI!

Ostatni wyrok śmierci jaki miałam wykonać był najgorszy. Kazałeś mi zabić Travisa i Connora, bliźniaków, synów Hermesa. Dlaczego? Bo byli weseli, umieli wywołać u mnie śmiech. Poza tym kochałam Travisa, wtedy miałam jeszcze uczucia. A Ty nienawidziłeś każdego kogo lubiłam, teraz to dostrzegam.

Tego rozkazu nie wykonałam, nie mogłam, nie byłam dość silna. Śmiałeś się ze mnie, okrutnie się śmiałeś.

- Zabiłaś własną siostrę, a nędznych Hermesiątek nie uśmiercisz? Jesteś słaba, za słaba, w moich szeregach mam większych wojowników. Im przydzielę to zadanie, a ty idź stąd, już ciebie nie potrzebuję, kiedyś mogłaś mi zagrozić, a teraz jesteś wrakiem.

Odeszłam wtedy z płaczem, poprzysięgając zemstę na tobie. Zemszczę się Chaosie! Zgładzę każdego na mojej drodze, byleby Ciebie zniszczyć! Za każdą osobę którą uśmierciłam z twojego rozkazu, zabiję dziesięć twoich sług! Za Julie, o bogowie za to niemowlę, zniszczę każdego twego żołnierza, którego napotkam.

Nauczyłeś mnie jednego: Nie miej litości. Więc posłucham się tej rady i dla Ciebie nie okażę litośći.

Ja, Mai, córka Nyx, bogini nocy, przysięgam na Styks, zniszczę Ciebie chociaż miałabym przypłacić to życiem. Zabiorę cię do Tartaru gdzie zgnijesz w czeluściach pokonany, niezdolny do odrodzenia.

Stwierdziłeś, że Tobie nie zagrożę. Myliłeś się, a to co na koniec mi zrobiłeś, tylko pobudziło mnie do walki.

Biegłam ostrzec Travisa i Connora, chciałam im wszystko wyznać, pomóc im w ucieczce, ochronić ich. Zrobiłabym wszystko, byleby oni przeżyli.

Spóźniłam się. Gdy wbiegłam do ich pokoju zobaczyłam, Twego syna pierworodnego, Twego następce. Zdążyłam akurat w momencie kiedy mieczem przebił pierś, mego ukochanego, a Connor leżał już martwy obok.

Rzuciłam się wtedy na zabójce, zabiłam go, lecz to nie przywróciło herosom życia.

W tamtym momencie straciłam resztki uczuć.

Moje serce wypełniła gorzka rozpacz, która miała nigdy nie zniknąć. Umysł przyćmiła chęć zemsty, tak silna, że żyłam tylko tym. Jadłam i piłam tylko z przymusu, wyczekując dnia w którym popełnisz błąd, który przypłacisz życiem.

Tydzień później dowiedziałam się, że planujesz unicestwić Obóz Herosów.

Tego było za wiele. Wpadłam do Wielkiego Domu, jak burza opowiedziałam Chejronowi, że obóz jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie chciałam mu tłumaczyć skąd to wiem, ale on zrozumiał.

Stanęłam pod sosną Thali i czekałam na Ciebie. Nie miałam nawet ochoty się ukryć, dobrze wiedziałam, że przed atakiem wpierw zechcesz mnie zniszczyć.

Nie mam pojęcia ile tam stałam. Godzinę, dzień, miesiąc? Czas przestał grać dla mnie roli, chciałam się po prostu zemścić. Moja cierpliwość nie znała granic, mogłam stać tam latami.

Przyszedłeś, spowity w mrok, czarna szata falowała i błyskała naokoło mrocznymi, czarnymi piorunami. To co dotknąłeś, choćby odzieniem, umierało, gniło i znikało.

Każda normalna, zdrowa umysłowo osoba, uciekła by czym prędzej na widok Twojej twarzy.

Czarne bezdenne oczy bez białek przeszywały na wylot. Wypustka zamiast nosa, mroczne bezzębne usta wykrzywione w krzywym uśmiechu, wyglądały jak z najgorsza była skóra- łuskowata, zielona zdawała się bulgotać, jak wrząca woda.

Łysa głowa zakryta kapturem rzucała cień na Twe oblicze, przez co szaleńcem stałaby się osoba widząca Ciebie w tamtej chwili.

Ale nie bałam się- znajdowałam się poza zasięgiem Twej mocy. Mogłeś pokonać każdego pod jednym warunkiem. Musisz dostrzec w sercu ofiary, chociaż zalążek strachu.

A ja się nie bałam, przypominałeś dla mnie klauna, popisującego się swoją mocą przede mną.

Czyżbyś uznał mnie za godnego przeciwnika? Nie, wątpię. Przyszedłeś, aby mnie nastraszyć, żebym nie dożyła Twojego triumfu.

Zawiodłam Cię po raz kolejny; nie odczułam strachu.

Byłeś dla mnie prostakiem, który nie powinien istnieć.

Jakim cudem, byłam jedną z twoich sług, nie mam pojęcia, lecz wiem, że nie robiłam tego z własnej woli. Rzuciłeś na mnie jakiś urok, ale i to nie pomniejsza moich win. Ten urok był strasznie słaby, wystarczyła chęć do odejścia od Ciebie i by mi się udało. Ale ja chciałam być taka jak Ty.

Niedostępna, wolna, bez żadnych ograniczeń.

Byłam głupią nastolatką z nadzieją, że wolność jest moim marzeniem.

W momencie, gdy się do mnie zbliżyłeś, zrozumiałam, że tak właśnie wygląda wolność.

Wolność nie oznacza szczęścia, wręcz przeciwnie. Ktoś kto jest wolny, nie ma opiekuna, który mógłby mu doradzić w potrzebie.

Kiedy nie byłam wolna, zaznałam radości. Ojciec opiekował się mną najlepiej jak umiał. Nie pozwalał mi wychodzić ze znajomymi, bał się, że jak moja matka dołączę do Chaosu.

A ja, kretynka, potwierdziłam jego obawy. Myślałam, że jak zrobię mu na przekór, da mi tą upragnioną wolność.

Dostałam ją, lecz razem z tym prezent, którego nie było w planach.

Tym bonusem był wyrok śmierci, na mnie, który miałeś wypełnić.

- Myślissz, że zdołassz mnie pokonać?- zasyczałeś przez otwór gębowy, odsłaniając puste jak, Twe oczy, gardło. Specjalnie przedłużyłeś „s", dla efektu. Byłam pewna, że pośród krzewów i drzew kryją się Twoi poplecznicy.

- Tak, tak myślę. A ty najwyraźniej też tak sądzisz, przecież nie jesteś sam. Jesteś tchórzem i niech Twoi wyznawcy o tym wiedzą- rzekłam bezbarwnym tonem do Ciebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że w środku kipisz od gniewu.

- Maluteńka heroska chce mnie pokonać? Zabiję ciebie, tak samo jak ty zabiłaś Julię i swą siostrę, Mai- zawarczałeś wściekły.

W duchu cała zawrzałam, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać.

- Hekate mi pomaga, znam zaklęcie zdolne wygnać Ciebie głębiej niż do otchłani- skłamałam. Przez ułamek sekundy delektowałam się zaskoczeniem na Twym obliczu, które szybko zamaskowałeś.

- Takie zaklęcie nie istnieje, jestem niepokonany- wymamrotałeś, bardziej starając się przekonać siebie niż mnie, że to nieprawda.

- Pamiętasz, jak wysłałeś mnie, abym ukradła księgę Hekate? Byłeś na tyle głupi i pozwoliłeś mi przeczytać zaklęcie- wypowiedziałem te słowa szczerze, gdyż była to prawda. Nie zapamiętałam tylko, jakie zaklęcie do tego służyło, słowa pamiętałam każdego.

- Nie możliwe! Zaklęcia _dimmortales _nie mogą przeczytać śmiertelne oczy!- nakrzyczałeś na mnie, wypowiadając jednocześnie informacje, którą tak rozpaczliwie porządałam.

Wtedy wypowiedziałam zaklęcie. Zapadłeś się pod ziemię, a Twoi zwolennicy rozpierzchli się na wszystkie strony, chcąc poinformować resztę, że przegrali, muszą się poddać.

Ty posępna kreaturo, myślałeś, że nie znajdę sposobu na odczytanie, prostego tekstu?

Kolejny przykład, dlaczego myślałam- i miałam rację- zdołam Ciebie pokonać.

Po pokonaniu Ciebie, nie mam już nic do zrobienia- kiedy skończę to pisać wyślę ten list do Ciebie.

Nie mam pojęcia po co, ale to wyślę.

Gnij i niszczej w spokoju, niech nikt Cię nigdy nie wyciągnie z otchłani.

_Mai, córka Nyx._

Dziewczyna, wypowiedziała pod nosem słowa po grecku wrzucając pogiętą kartkę w ogień.

Jej obsydianowe włosy lśniły w jego blasku, szara skóra mieniła się, czarny płaszcz z świecącymi elementami, przypominającymi gwiazdy okalał jej smukłe ciało

Zza pasa wyciągnęła stary, zardzewiały sztylet. Po patrzyła się po raz ostatni na zachodzące słońce, niebo po połowie nocne, ale nadal jasne, wesołe i wbiła sobie ostrze w brzuch.

Opadła twardo na ziemię, uśmiechając się na widok swojej krwi. Ból… Bólu nie było, dawno ją znieczulili na każdy jego rodzaj. Oprócz bólu złamanego serca.

- Wygrałam Chaosie, pomściłam poległych- wymamrotała ostatkiem sił. Oczy obróciły się w słup, klatka piersiowa przestała się unosić. Tylko gęsty, czerwony płyn nadal ciekł z rany.

Potem odeszła do Hadesu, świadoma, że trafi na pola kary lub do innego strasznego miejsca w podziemiu. I tego właśnie chciała.


End file.
